


Time and hearts will wear us thin

by Minutia_R



Category: Darkangel Trilogy - Meredith Ann Pierce
Genre: Art, F/F, Song Lyrics, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: On the journey to Crystalglass, Erin reaches out, and Aeriel wonders if she can give her heart away again.





	Time and hearts will wear us thin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmfillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/gifts).



_I can finally see you're as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?_

**Author's Note:**

> The title and other lyrics are from Dodie's [Sick of Losing Soulmates](https://youtu.be/8qGFAkyfjDU), which is a great song to listen to if you want a pile of Aeriel/Erin feelings that you won't know what to do with. Thank you to Elleth for the rec!


End file.
